instituto_latino_de_magiafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Max Grey
Sorting Please bold your answers. ~Jayjay. 1.If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information B. Punish the family member C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2.What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3.What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4.You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5.Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I am the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their ass. 6.How old is your character? 15 7.What year is your character in? Or, if your character is an adult: do you have a profession planned for your character? 4th year--she started at 12 because her 11th birthday was past the cut off deadline, and her father didn't send her to ILM in the middle of the school year; he just kept her out of school 8.Give a detailed history of your character, at least 2 paragraphs long. Max was born in Peru to Sarah Grey, an American CIA agent, and her lover Nikael, an assassin. Due to the rather illegal nature of the affair, max had to live with her mother in America and wait for when her father could sneak in a visit. When Max was young, she was bullied a lot because she was so short (she had a growth spurt three years ago and is now six feet tall.) but she was feisty and really kicked ass...and got in trouble a lot. When she was six, she was almost molested by one of her teachers, but her magic manifested as Sectumsempra and pedo was no more. (But as a result she has little respect for men.) For the first three and a half years of her schooling, she attended Salem Institute, where she made excellent grades and still holds the record for best accuracy of a beater. Despiter her excellent academic record, she was--and is--a troublemaker. She liked to have fun and often skipped classes to go goof off with friends...which her teachers didn't appreciate. She rarely wore the uniform--girls are still required to wear skirts--which the Board didn't appreciate. And, as when she was in muggle school, she was bullied. It's in her nature to fight back, and so she did. She kind of became the school's hero for the underdogs, a sort of vigilante who always seemed to be there when someone was getting bullied. Sometimes she dueled the bullies, and others she just whipped out some excellent martial arts moves and knocked them on their asses. As a result of all that, she was in detention a lot. Right before the Christmas holidays in her fourth year, the headmistress of Salem called in her mother and told her that the Board of Trustees no longer wanted Max at the school, and that if she was not withdrawn promptly she would be expelled, which would ruin her chances of ever really making it in the wizarding world. So, Max was whisked away from Salem without even having a chance to say goodbye to her friends. Her mother--called away on another, longer-term mission this time--told Max she loved her no matter what and sent her to live with her father. Her father decided not to enroll her in ILM mid-term, so instead he fixed her up a fake ID, taught her how to charm women, and introduced her to the things called: bars. (Note: Yes, Max drank and flirted, but she neither got drunk nor pursued any of her flirts.) One night, at one such bar, a beautiful girl dragged Max out behind the bar to see if she could really fight as well as she said she could. (Max had been impressing a few ladies with her combat acheivements after a beer or two into the 'buzzed' area of the spectrum.) Without going into the details, this girl kicked Max's ass--after Max put up and impressive fight. Despite the situation in which they met, they became good friends and spent most of the summer together. Max thought they would end up at ILM together too, simce they were both sixteen, but then the girl disappeared and Max was left only with memories and a scar on her cheek. About a month before school was due to start, Nikael was callled away for a mission, promising Max he'd be back in no less than a week, tops. He never returned, and Max knew he was dead. She planned to just live onher own, but her concerned neighbors reported her and she ended up in an orphanage, where a generally nice couple--the Rodriguez family, who already had three kids and one grandkid (two adopted, plus a three-year-old of their own)--adopted her. She can't figure out why--she tried her hardest to not ''get adopted. '9.Give a detailed personality of your character, at least one paragraph long.' Max is Fiery, loyal, compassionate, crazy smart, outgoing, vicious and ruthless when someone messes with her buddies.She has a lot of attitude and is very confrontational. She enjoys a fair fight . She is a very expressive person most of the time. Despite her bad@$$ façade, she really has a kind heart. She loves kittens and puppies and going to the movies with her mom. Even though the CIA has told her her mother was killed in action, she refuses to believe them, just as she refuses to accept a new family. She finds it insulting that they would think they could replace her real family. Max does not show her respect in conventional ways. '10.Give an appearance for your character. Please include a picture and the name of the model.' Max is also one of those born with the power of an animagus: she can take the form of a grey wolf. ''' '' ''Number of A:'' ''Number of B:'' ''Number of C:'' ''Number of D:'' '' ' Category:Sorted